I'm Sorry, Forgive Me
by Maily
Summary: A demon lord's memory of his beloved priestess.


_I'm Sorry, Forgive Me_

His silver hair gently swayed in the breezes as his tall and proud form could be seen. There, in a secluded area of the forest, near the Bone Eater's well, regally stood a pale figure with an air of aristocracy as always, the Lord of the Western Lands.

He was staring intently at the tombstone in front of him. The calm, cool façade on his emotionless face never faltering, blocking out any clue of inner thoughts or turmoils.

"Kagome…"

Flashback "Kagome-chan, look at Rin's pretty flowers! Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes, Rin, they are, and so are you."

"Rin."

Both girls raised their heads to look at the source of that deep voice, the only voice that could send pleasant shivers down Kagome's back. There he was, the man of her dreams, leaning against a tree, with an utterly bored expression on his face.

She wondered what attracts her to him so much for the millionth time that day. Maybe it's the strength, the arrogance, the beauty, the power, she doesn't know.

"Go inside the castle and play with Jaken."

Hearing this, Rin began to pout, "But, but Rin wants to play with Kagome-chan!"

"Rin…"

A slight frown could be seen on the child's face as she obeyed her guardian's command, but did so anyway.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Bye, Kagome-chan."

The stoic lord's expression became more gentle as he watched his ward running through the flower fields. It was rather ironic, a powerful demon, the Great Sesshoumaru, no less, taking care of a little human girl. He still thought of humans as lowly, filthy, beings lower than the dirt underneath his boots, not worthy of his attention, let alone respect, but now there were two exceptions, the beauty in front of him being one.

Yes, she's rare beauty indeed. Once again, he thought of her kindness, her cheerfulness, her fiery spirit and her unparalleled beauty. He was mesmerized by her, his eyes having a will of their own, traveled down her body.

She was so beautiful with her dark brown eyes, long black tresses and cherry lips. Her fingers slender and delicate, her body any female would kill to have. She was a treasure to be cherished, even in his eyes. He forced himself to look away, before he became too attached to carry out what he planned.

He made his way to her, each step graceful, yet deadly.

His inner demon howled in rage and disapproval at what he was about to do, but possessing the control he was known for, he pushed the more primitive side of him away forcefully.

He approached her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Turning to face him, she found herself staring into perfection itself. His amber eyes, his knee-length silber hair, hispointed ears, the way he held his head high… Oh Kami…

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly as she leaned into his warm embrace, wrapping her arms around him, tracing the magenta stripes on his cheek.

His lips captured her in a gentle kiss. He inhaled her sweet sakura scent and savored it along with the kiss, wanting something to remember her by.

He pulled away and stared at her. "Kagome, remember this, for it is the last time you will ever share this with me again."

She pulled back, startled, "N-Nani?"

Had she heard him wrong? No, her ears did not decive her. He didn't want her anymore. Her heart clenched at the at the reality.

"Iie, iie. You're lying."

"This Sesshoumaru would never lie." He had too much honour.

Why didn't he want her anymore? What had gone wrong? "Doushite?" She attempted to fight the oncoming tears, but failed miserably.

"It would never work." Yet, at her flowing tears, his heart shattered, knowing he causing them.

"Doushite? What had gone wrong? Why must Kami be so cruel to me? First, Inuyasha, now you!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me." That was his last words to her as he walked away, leaving a broken Kagome on the ground, sobbing.

"That's it? Forgive me? You say forgive me and expect me to feel all better?" Her bitter tears splashed on the ground.

It hurt for her, it hurt for him. He loved her, Kami knows he loved her, but it wasn't meant to be, the Fates decided that. An observer would have thought the lord was void of emotions if it weren't for the lone tear that escaped the prison of his eye.

They were just too different, in every way. He, an arrogant, stoic demon lord, she, a kind spirited miko with a pure soul. Also, human and domon life spans differ greatly. Demons will live for centuries while human sill only live for decades. He would end up alone after she dies and she would feel forever guilty for leaving him in death. She should find someone else and be happy, though he's not sure he'll ever be able to live up to her standards. He'll never love another after her, she's the one woman for him, yet he can't have her. Ends Flashback

He stood still, remembering the day after, when he found Kagome's body. Even in death, she had an air of elegance surrounding her. Her body was covered in blood, her own blood, caused by a stabbing of the heart by a short, sharp katana. He blinked and stared down at the body of his love. He buried her in a secluded, quiet are of Inuyasha Forest where she could rest in peace.

That was two hundred years ago, yet these memories seem so close to him, the sight of her body forever engraved in his mind.

Every year after that, on the day of her death, he would come here to visit her. Every year, he would say the same words, his lasts word to her before she died.

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

He walked away, his pelt an hair swaying gently with the wind. Anyone would se that there was no regrets on his, only lingering longing. He did what he should have done, for it wouldn't have lasted long, only a couple of decades with sadness for the rest of his life and guilt for hers.

A bird sang softly in the distance as the Lord of the Western Lands made his way to his loyal retainer.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi

By: Lucy Yue Yang

Vocabulary List:

-chan close way of addressing someone

-sama respective way of addressing someone

Hai yes

Kami God

Nani what

Iie no

Doushite why

Miko priestess

Katana sword


End file.
